findingcarterfandomcom-20200214-history
Bird Castro
(ex-boyfriend) Madison (ex-girlfriend) Crash (one-night-stand) |Acquaintances = David Wilson Elizabeth Wilson}}Beatrix "Bird" Castro is one of Carter's friends. Bird is a recurring character on Finding Carter and portrayed by Vanessa Morgan. Biography Bird's parents are wealthy, and they often go away and leave an amount of money based on how long they will be gone for Bird to use to fend for herself. About a year before meeting Carter, a man in a dark mask assaulted her.Episode: Now You See Me. Later, Bird's parents were being investigated by the CIA for being foreign spies, and Bird couldn't get a hold of them. The FBI took away all of the Castros' belongings, while the CIA investigated them, leaving behind all that was left in the sanctuary. Personality Bird is charming to most, friendly to the Wilson family but is also referred to as sad, lonely and depraved jealous girlfriend by Taylor. Bird is lonely, and frightened of what her parents and others think of her. Bird spends most of her time either at school, partying or using drugs. Physical appearance Bird has long, brown hair with blonde highlights varying in lightness. She usually wears her hair down, in a braid. Additionally, she has brown eyes and light brown skin, with a small frame. Bird has a charming smile and is a girl of high fashion. Relationships Parents Bird's parents are neglectful, often leaving her alone with just enough cash to last her until they return home, only to leave soon again. Bird has told Carter she is scared of her mother, even though she just wants to make her proud. Due to Bird's relationships with her parents, she names "vodka and fudge" as her best friends. The longest Bird's parents have been out of town is eight months. Friends Bird quickly formed a close friendship with Carter, and the two continue to be close, despite Bird having betrayed Carter multiple times. Because of this, Taylor was originally distrusting of Bird and her intentions with Carter. Before Carter, Bird was close friends with Gabe, Ofe and Crash. Romantic relationships Bird had a one-night stand with Crash, because Carter claimed she didn't like him and "allowed" it. This later created tension between the two friends, and Bird helped the couple get together. When Carter's old jerk friend, Madison, came to town, she and Bird began a brief relationship, which ended when Bird's parents returned home and Madison decided to go back home to hers. At Carter and Jared's first underground party, Bird met Seth, who she began seeing. Shortly after Seth died unexpectedly from purple pills at Magic Hour's last underground party, Bird learned she was pregnant. Though the twins promised to be there for her every step of the way—and Gabe offered to marry her and raise the baby together—Bird decided to have an abortion; Taylor accompanied her to the appointment. Trivia *Bird's name is Beatrix, a name her mother calls her. *Bird stole jewelry from her mother's collection when she was away. *Despite Carter being her closest and possibly only female friend, Bird has betrayed her multiple times: *#She posted her painting of Carter all over the school's lockers after Carter asked her to take it down because she didn't like it. *#She had a one-night-stand with Crash during Carter's denial state of her feelings for Crash, the night after which Carter admitted her feelings for Crash and kissed him. *#She stole one of her mother's bracelets and gave it to Carter for a going-away present, then blamed Carter for stealing it when confronted by her mother. *Taylor refers to Bird as "a sad, lonely girl who has been jealous of Carter since the day they met". *Bird's sexuality has not yet been made clear, but she has an attraction to men and women. *Emily Whitesell stated that Bird is a character of many colors. Photos 2x01 15 Bird.jpg 1x02 109 Carter, Bird, Ofe.jpg 1x02 84 Bird, Ofe.jpg 02x07 cover Gabe, Bird.jpg 02x20 Bird, Carter, Taylor.jpg Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters